This invention relates to insulated beverage containers, and more particularly, to an insulated container for use with a beverage bag.
Containers for single portion of beverages such as juices, are seeing increased popularity. In the usual case, a soft-sided container, such as a blow molded plastic bag, a packed paper container or a pouch made from a heat sealed thin pliable sheet forms the beverage bag and typically will have a capacity on the order of 6-8 ounces. A straw, sometimes provided with a lance-like sharp end, is provided and caused to pierce the beverage bag to achieve access to its contents. The user sucks the contents from the bag via the straw.
While these types of containers work well for their intended purpose, they are not without certain drawbacks. For example, due to the soft-sided nature of the containers and their relative pliability, if they are squeezed too hard during use, the beverage may leak from the opening formed by the straw resulting in a messy condition. And even when the beverage bag is made with semi-rigid walls, i.e., a lined paper container, where the contents are consumed over a period of time, there may be considerable heat exchange with the ambient, resulting in the beverage being too warm or too cold, depending on whether the beverage is to be consumed in a chilled state or a heated state.
The present invention is directed to providing a means whereby these difficulties may be overcome.
It is a principal object of the invention to provide a container for use with beverage bags. More specifically, one object of the invention is to provide a container that is insulated to as to minimize heat exchange between the beverage and the ambient, allowing the beverage to retain its initial serving temperature for an extended period. It is also an object of the invention to provide a container for use with beverage bags that permits ready piercing of the beverage bag with a sharp, lance-like end of a straw and which minimizes or eliminates undesirable leakage of the beverage from the beverage bag after the same has been pierced by the straw.
An exemplary embodiment achieves the foregoing objects in a structure that includes an insulated container having a bottom wall, an upstanding insulated side wall defining a beverage bag receiving space having an upper opening, and a closure movable between positions opening and closing the upper opening. A rigid straw is mounted on the insulated container and has opposed ends with one of the ends having a sharp, lance-like tip located within the beverage bag receiving space in spaced relation to the container walls for piercing and entering a beverage bag located within the beverage bag receiving space. The other end of the rigid straw extends away from the insulated container. A straw-like mouthpiece is disposed on the end of the straw that extends away from the container and a seal is disposed about the lance-like end for sealing engagement with both the lance-like end and a beverage bag located within the beverage receiving space.
In one embodiment, the rigid straw is mounted on the closure.
A preferred embodiment contemplates that the closure include first and second cup-like structures opening towards each other with the second cup-like structure being movably and telescopically received within the first cup-like structure. Cooperating retention elements on the side wall near the upper opening and on the first cup-like structure removably retain the closure with the first cup-like structure in and closing the upper opening. A sleeve is in and extends through the first cup-like structure slidably receiving the rigid straw lance-like end and the rigid straw end that extends away from the closure extends through and is attached to the second cup-like structure.
A preferred embodiment contemplates that there be a compression coil spring located between the cup-like structures and preferably, the seal is a ring located on the first cup-like structure to surround and seal against the rigid straw lance-like end when the rigid straw lance-like end extends from the sleeve into the beverage bag receiving space. Preferably, such a seal is an O-ring.
The invention also contemplates the provision of a seal carried by the first cup-like structure about its periphery that is in sealing engagement with an interior part of the side wall when the closure closes the upper opening.
In one embodiment, the side wall and bottom wall are integral with one another and even more preferably, both include inner and outer walls defining an insulating space.
In another embodiment of the invention, the rigid straw is in two sections, one carried by the side wall and/or the bottom wall and the other carried by the closure. The sections have aligned openings in fluid communication with each other when the closure is in a position closing the upper opening.
This embodiment of the invention, in a preferred form thereof, contemplates the provision of a gasket carried by the insulated container and located at the aligned openings of the two straw sections.
One embodiment of the invention contemplates that the closure be connected to the side wall adjacent the upper opening by a pivotal connection. In one embodiment, a closure lock is provided opposite the pivotal connection for locking the closure in a closed position.
The invention also contemplates the provision of a seal carrier in one embodiment that is slidably received on the lance-like end of the straw and which carries a seal on a side of the carrier together with a biasing spring bearing against the seal carrier oppositely of the seal.
In such an embodiment, it is contemplated that the lance-like end extends into the beverage bag receiving space from the bottom wall and the spring is interposed between the seal carrier and the bottom wall.
In still another embodiment of the invention, the bottom, the side wall and the closure are separable from one another.
It is also contemplated that both the bottom and closure be plug-like and carry respective seals, each engaging an adjacent part of the side wall.
The various embodiments of the invention, in a preferred form also contemplate the use of a removable cap for the mouthpiece.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.